Hot Blooded Doctor's Orders
by Alphabet Face
Summary: Jim has to go in for his yearly physical that he's been avoiding like the plague...things ensue. Jones, McKirk, JimxBones. Complete oneshot.


A/N: Sooooo here's a new story. Sorry if I haven't posted much, but more will be coming shortly got a few things already planned out, just gotta' type them up. I hope ya'll like this. This is dedicated to alll my friends. Ya'll know who you are. =3

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is a glove plushie doin' the Vulcan salute, and says "Live long, and Prosper." Does this count? I think Not.

Warnings: It's smut, not only is it smut is man on man gay slashy smut. PWP enjoy!

* * *

Hot Blooded or Doctor's Orders

Jim didn't know how he got into this situation. Head thrown back as his hand wandered down his stomach, past his fine treasure trail to his full blown erection.

Oh yes, he did know. It was that damn CMO of his who he was in fucking love with and the bastard didn't even know it.

Jim whimpered in the back of his throat as he remembered the scene that played out before him moments before…

***

It was that time of year again, and Jim was due for his physical…which also included a prostate exam.

This was why he had been avoiding the doctor all together for the past week or so, but it was only so long before Bones noticed that Jim wasn't taking his comms or he kept "missing" him in the mess hall.

Plus they hung out together and drank after their shifts.

It was just brought to Jim's attention in the past few weeks that his celibacy streak was beginning to wane and wear thin.

It didn't help matters that he had a wonderfully appealing best friend that he constantly hung around and exuded sex out of every pore with his thick southern accent and those hazel eyes…and yeah Jim needed to stop thinking about that so his pants wouldn't feel so tight.

He'd had feelings for Bones since their academy days. The young blonde was just always good at hiding them and burying them deep-by that, meaning- burying himself between the nearest pair of legs that would open for him.

Yeah, it was a bit whore-ish but it sure as hell beat your best friend finding out, who more than likely wasn't into men (he had a kid for Christ sakes!) and pushing you away for it.

Again though, even this status changed and was forgotten once he became the Captain of his beautiful silver woman.

His job was more important than fucking anything that was a biped - maybe more, but does that _one _time count?- Sure, he still flirted to no end, but it was more window shopping and eye candy than actually getting his hands on a pretty little thing in those short regulated dresses and bless their soul, whoever came up with that in Starfleet.

He was walking (sprinting) right past the silver doors to sickbay when a figure grabbed him by his shirt collar.

Kirk gagged a bit as he came face to face with his frowning CMO, bags under his eyes more pronounced in the lighting and voice deep. "Where in the hell do you think yer goin'?" of course this was joined with a cocked brow.

Jim cleared his throat and looked into those hazel eyes, that were searching his own. He replied with an intelligent "uhhhhh"

"Exactly." Bones said letting go of his collar to exchange the grip for one of his fore-arms.

"Sick bay. Now." he growled.

Jim had to suppress a shudder and inched himself away from the Doctor, not wanting to be touching him more than necessary.

Bones lifted another brow at how much space had been put between them, normally the kid was attached to his hip, but he'd been acting weird the past few weeks, he gave an internal shrug and hauled him off to the private room for senior officers, locking the door as he went out for his supplies.

He came back with hypos and a tri-corder and other such things, to the look of abject horror on Jim's face it was obvious this was why he was avoiding him.

The doctor crossed his arms and leaned against the wall for a moment. "Come on kid, you know the drill."

Jim could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he looked over, noticing the way the blue scrub moved across McCoy's chest and it tightened around his biceps as his arms snugly fit together over his pectorals. He decided to play dumb and gave a look of 'huh?'

"Strip." the doctor instructed.

In no way, shape, or form did that come out dirtier than intended. Jim needed to block out the mental pictures.

Kirk had to turn away to do this, only removing both his shirts, then he bent down and undid his boots and took off his socks, the cold tile soaking through the pads of his feet, but then stopped. Bones quirked a brow and cleared his throat.

"Jim, what the devil has gotten into you today?"

The blonde haired male shrugged his shoulders, muscle rising and falling as he tensed up from the question.

"Dunno Bones…guess my mind is elsewhere is all." Which wasn't a complete lie. It was just thinking about the cranky doctor and how good he looked in his damn scrub, stupid Starfleet and their tight uniforms!

Jim shrugged again and slowly undid the top of his pants the fly zipping ever so slowly and the only sound that filled the room, to reveal a sliver of silver regulated boxer-briefs.

He slid the slacks down trying not to pay any mind to his doctor, if he did too many naughty bits would swell up like a balloon.

So of course he didn't notice the come hither stare the normally frowning, cantankerous CMO was giving back.

Jim was utterly the best damn looking person on this side of the galaxy.

Plus he was actually one of the select few that stuck around to get to know the grouchy doctor.

McCoy wasn't picky about gender, love was love…or lust, but there was defiantly love here for the pretty, young captain.

The shiny spankies that were part of the uniform were not helping with the doctor's own problem.

He sighed and walked forward while Jim covered up his chest, by crossing his arms over the muscular pectorals.

He was actually trying to hide his erect nipples which would be joined by his throbbing cock in a moment, watching Bones stride over as he bit his lower lip in thought and clinically studied Jim.

Yes, clinically… let's go with that.

More like hungrily studied him. Undressing Jim even more with his eyes.

Bones was the predator, Jim was his prey.

He finally came to a conclusion with the way Jim was acting and decided he was going to do this examination a bit old school today. Just see how much more he could exploit Jim, to splay him out before him, get under his skin like he knew he did and continued to do.

Bones may be cynical and an ass, but he's not oblivious. Just waiting for the right moment to swoop in and snatch up his prize.

McCoy knew Jim wanted him as much as he wanted the blonde. The doctor was just even better at hiding it. He made a grab at Jim's wrist and took his rising pulse counting it off on his wrist chronometer, before recording it on a PADD.

He gave a nod but lifted a brow along with his gaze to meet wide blue eyes. "ya nervous?" he asked.

Jim shook his head, and swallowed. "no." he squeaked out, voice cracking like a teenage boy, then damning himself for sounding so adolescent.

Bones gave a chuckle and took a wooden stick to decompress his tongue. "say ahh," he said with sarcastic over enthusiasm. Jim rolled his eyes and complied.

The CMO nodded again, and wrote more down. Now he prodded at Jim's muscles, certain ones he knew he had to re-heal, and others that had changed because the Captain was working out more, old injuries and around faint scars.

Jim sighed from some touches, and bit his lip from moaning as a hand brushed against his abdomen and then thumbs pressed into his thighs, prodding at certain spots.

"Anythin' sore Jimmy?"

"Not really Bones. "

"I'll be the judge of that, turn 'round darlin'"

OK. Jim swallowed at that. He knew it was just the doctor's natural southern accent that was always thick like syrup saying sweet names, but did he honestly have to use it on him?!

He turned around and felt palms resting flat against his shoulder blades. They smoothed down the sides of his spine calloused digits digging into tense muscles. "Been rough lately Jim?"

"G-guess you cou-could say that." he spluttered and bit his lip, the front of his silver briefs becoming tight.

"My oh my Jim I don't know why you waited a week for this."

"I-is this really necessary?"

"For you it is." he murmured digging into the dimples in his back just above the rim of the short shorts.

Jim's body arched involuntarily.

"I have to take care of the captain." Bones continued in that heavy accented tone.

Leonard took it a bit further and traced the rim of the silver briefs before tugging on them slightly.

Jim gasped at the cold air hitting his front and his cheeks as Bones grabbed a small jar of ointment to spread on his fingers.

He slowly separated the two, firm, mounds to reveal the pink pucker. Bones licked his lips, imagining the feel of entering his Captain, the tight heat constricting his throbbing cock and driving into Jim with maddening thrusts until he was reduced to guttural vowel sounds and a string of incoherent babbles slipped past those pretty pink lips. Making him cry out and moan because of the doctor.

He snapped out of his exquisite daydream because Jim made a small cry in the back of his throat.

So small, but because it was Jim, Bones heard it. "Uncomfortable?" Bones asked one finger sliding in, then another.

"Nothing I can't handle." Jim answered back and in no way, shape, or form was his erection springing upwards, or his voice strained…DAMMIT!

"It might help if you relaxed a bit, Jim."

"I'm trying." he lets out through gritted teeth.

Bones held a hand, palm flat against Jim's chest, moving it down to his abdominals, rubbing circles into the tight stomach muscles, loosening them up, making the young captain melt in his arms.

Finally he was able to push through the ring of muscle, and with a flick of his wrist was allowed to find that bundle of nerves, stroking rather than prodding, but what did Jim know?

Not like he could tell the difference when his mind was too busy being shut down and needing a reboot because of his pleasure sensors on overload.

He stifles a sound by covering his mouth and coughing.

"What's the matter Jimmy? Don't hurt does it? Because it feels alright, nothing out of the ordinary." The last sentence punctuated with a stroke, making the blonde move sporadically like he wants to lean into the touch, but tries to arch away instead, a rather awkward move.

"N-no." Jim stumbles out. "You done-a hitch in his breathing-yet?"

Leonard refrains from sighing and slowly slides his fingers out, wiping them on a towel.

Jim is doing his damnedest to think of the worst things possible to deflate his erection.

Like dead kittens and, and people stealing puppies…So. Not. Helping!

The doctor turns him around to do more checking when his eyes fall on the inflated organ with a lifted brow.

Jim's eyes widen like a doe in headlights. This is exactly why he'd been avoiding this. His cheeks a dark pink, on the verge of becoming red as he looks down at the floor and the shame burns his skin.

Kirk quickly pulled up the short shorts, not giving Bones any time to speak. Re-donned his pants and just the black top.

"I-I think I'm healthy enough, Bones. You don't need to see anything else. It's all 'fine and dandy,' everything checks out, so I'm gonna go now, alrightycoolseeyalaterthen? Bye!"

He's out the door faster than a racehorse out the gate.

McCoy's mouth hanging open to speak, but completely shut down by the young, blushing, Captain.

Dammit! Why hadn't he done or said something!? Now Jim was all awkward and probably would avoid him even more, he'd fix this.

He had to, he was a Doctor dammit!

***

Which leads us back to now, Jim panting and moaning, saying the doctor's name as he touches his throbbing cock.

"Oh Bones." He lets out head thrown back in the pillow and fingers circling the head to gather the drops of pre-cum to slick his hold.

"I want you so bad." He tells the air, cheeks becoming a brighter pink, running his thumb up the shaft and back down.

Said doctor is standing outside the door to Jim's room. There's no answer and he knows the kid is in there, with a growl he blathers out the override and steps in. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

Jim sprawled out on his bed, one hand wrapped around his member and the other beginning to reach back and slip a finger into his hole.

Whimpering and making soft cries, as he tries to work himself up to release.

His eyes are closed and Bones takes the opportunity to walk over and grab away the captain's hands, making his eyes widen and his face contort into shock. "B-Bones!?" he stutters out.

"Shhhhh- I got ya' darlin'." He murmurs in his southern drawl pulling Jim to settle against his chest.

"Bones, stop- I-I can't have you see me like this."

"Why not? I wanna' help you Jimmy."

"But-"

"No buts," he puts a finger to his lips to stop the protesting.

"I've had my eye on you for quite a while now, and I don't think I can sit aside, when you're ready and willin'."

"Bones…you like women. You have a kid. In case you failed to show up to anatomy, I'm no woman."

Despite the futile protest Jim held the wrist of the hand against his lips with both of his own.

"No, you're right but who says I can't like both? Or just you in particular sweetheart?"

The pet names made heat rise to Jim's cheeks. "Stop saying stuff like that." He blurted out, trying to hold anger in his tone and scrunching up his face in a pout, but it was quickly faltering as he was held by the man he'd longed for since he met him.

Bones gave a soft smile back and ran a hand through Jim's hair, the naked man trying to pull away.

He gave a frustrated groan. "Dammit Jim! Would you just let me take care of you?!"

Jim blinked and tried to steel his face again. "I don't get why you'd want to? Is this some sort of sick joke? Payback from earlier or something? Gonna' get me all worked up and then drop me like a hot potato?"

Bones rolled his eyes. Jim continued to rant with his hard headed notions, but was silenced by McCoy's lips planting against the pink pair.

Kirk gasped and grabbed at the back of Bones head to pull him closer. Hands desperately trying to find purchase and yanked at the uniform, bunching it up in his grip.

The doctor pried open the young captain's mouth and lapped at the roof with his tongue before tangling it with Jim's and then lightly biting and sucking on it, making Jim moan again and plaster himself to the doctor closer than a wet towel, needy, and trying to pull his clothes off.

Leonard let out a chuckle and came up for air, his tanned skin becoming dusted with pink across his cheeks, kissing one of Jim's, then a chaste kiss to his parted lips.

"Believe me now?" he offered in a low tone, above a whisper, running a hand over well muscled flanks.

Jim gave a slight nod and pulled him back down for another kiss, legs coming up to wrap around the doctor's waist and toes curling.

Bones pulls away from Jim, the young male making a disappointed sound and the CMO lets out another chuckle. "I ain't goin' anywhere darlin' hold yer' horses." He sits up on his knees to remove his shirts, and reveal the well defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, then fingers trailing down to the button and zip of his slacks.

Hands try to reach out and grab at him, but he playfully swats them away. "ah ah ah, no touchin' ." He says with a smirk, and a wag of a finger.

Jim is shocked out of his wits when the doctor gives him a slow wink.

The blonde man pouts but heeds the doctor's orders watches as the black slacks slip away to the floor and Bones is clad in the silver regulated shorts, tight in all the right places, showing how he's just as hard as Kirk.

He bites his lip at the sight as a hand strays down to his throbbing member giving light strokes before his hand is caught by Bones and replaced by the clothed erection.

He rolls his hips into Jim and lets out a groan. Jim moves with him and scrapes his nails across the broad shoulders before grabbing them. "Oh God, You are so fucking hot in those shorts." he pants out and rolls his hips again, shamelessly moaning.

"Same to you, when you wear them." Bones grunts back moving against the captain and grinding against him.

"Oh Bones, t-take them o-ff. I want to feel you."

Bones shakes his head in fond exasperation. "Not yet Jimmy. Just relax."

Jim tries to get his breathing under control, the sooner he relaxes the sooner the doctor will take off those damned shorts.

He slips down his captain's body and kisses a trail to his belly button, tongue dipping in the indentation and nibbling at the outer rim, making Jim's erection bump into his flushed cheek he kisses the tip and blows hot air on the end.

The sound Kirk makes sends a tremble up the doctor's spine.

He captures Jim's hands, the blonde's eyes are wide in wonder as the doctor pulls down the silver shorts, cock springing fourth against his stomach, red from the blood flow and leaking.

His other hand with the shorts came forward to seize Kirk's hands and with his nimble, precision-like fingers the doctor smirked as he tied Jim up to the bedpost with the warm, slightly damp, cloth causing a throaty moan erupting from the blue-eyed male's mouth.

"Oh Bones." he lets out, legs spreading apart and trying to capture the older male around the waist.

"Behave Jimmy darlin'." he murmurs against his lips, licking his bottom one, the pink flesh automatically parting tongue darting out to meet his own, which he allows.

Bones' hands are all over Jim, but deftly ignoring his throbbing penis.

More soft cries fill the room as calloused hands caress thighs and thumbs dig into the tense muscles. Jim sinks into the sheets like a hot soak in a tub. Becoming utterly pliable and willing, moldable clay in the skilled doctor's hands.

McCoy leans down to lightly trail his fingers along his inner thighs, the juncture where they meet hips which is accompanied by nips at the soft skin, his nose turning to the side to smell the musk of his lover before continuing down his thighs and then sitting up.

He rests Jim's ankles on his shoulders and begins to rub his calves, biting the firm muscles and digging his fingers in the arch of Jim's feet making him arch upward off the bed, like a contortionist and let out a throaty moan before settling back down.

After that his hands slide up to the backside of Jim's thighs before they cup his cheeks and squeeze, Jim's breath catching and a mix between a whimper and a groan filling the empty space.

He sets his legs back down on the bed, bending the captain's knees and grabbing his backside again to massage and dig his thumbs into the pressure points at the tops of his firm mounds, making his thighs twitch and a soft sigh fill the room.

Bones leans back and tucks his legs underneath him, scooting close to rest Jim's rear on his thighs. Spreading the cheeks to reveal the pink pucker.

He blows on it and Kirk thrashes his head trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Ah! Sensitive, Bones, don't." The doctor smirks and kisses the hole before looking down at his blue-eyed wonder boy.

McCoy leans down for another heated kiss and returns to the task at hand. With another smirk he leans down and tongues the rim of Jim's needy pucker causing him to cry out and thrust toward the tongue.

Working spit around in his mouth to coat his tongue he slowly pushes in past the ring of muscle, and darts in and out of the sensitive orifice.

"Unnnhhhhh B-Bones - fuck! Oh Bones!"

His head is to the side as he breathes hard for air moving his hips to get more contact.

"Again." he mutters.

Leonard complies and again thrusts his tongue in and out of Jim the inner channel squeezing around the organ and his nether regions growing in anticipation, wanting to screw his captain senseless into the mattress.

Finally the doctor pulls out and crawls back up for an electrifying kiss, Jim can taste himself on the doctor's tongue but what he can't get enough of is just _Bones._

Jim pulled away to pant against his lips and sucked on the bottom one.

"What do you want Jim?" Bones murmurs against his lips.

"I-I want you Bones, inside…me, please?" and oh God why is he begging?

"How do you want it darlin'?" He purrs, punctuating the question with a nip to Jim's upper lip.

"I want to…know how much you want it, h-how much it means to you Bones, how much _**I **_mean to you Bones. Wh-what I am, in your eyes. I want all of you." Jim confesses, his eyes hopeful, and blushing profusely from such a sappy proclamation, but Leonard loves him for it.

He shows it by giving him another full blown set of kisses that have them both breathing the other in, tongues clashing, and teeth clacking almost violently from the _need_ for this.

Since both parties have been holding back.

"I've got a lot to make up for Jim." He grumbles while reaching in the bedside drawer and finding a bottle of lubricant, smearing an ample amount on his fingers.

Jim nodded dumbly and panted for air as the first finger was inserted. Kirk let out a soft sigh and pressed down onto Bones' digit as another was added. "Want all of you." he murmured again, eyes half hooded and fluttering lashes before opening as Leonard

crocked his fingers and bright blues were revealed to him.

The Captain gasped and writhed trying to get more contact.

"More." He demanded.

The doctor leaned down to nose the side of Jim's neck and his jaw line, hearing his golden boy's breath catch as he inserted a third finger.

There was a slight burn at first for Jim before it was bearable and eventually the fingers fluidly moved inside him, through him. He wanted the doctor's whole hand...but that could wait.

They had all the time in the world.

Jim smiled, full of rays of sunshine before Bones thrusted his fingers and found his prostate, his mouth opening to let out a dirty and debauched sound.

The doctor's answering groan was low and rumbled through his chest as Kirk attempted to fuck himself on McCoy's fingers.

"Hold on now, don't be such an eager beaver." The doctor drawled.

Jim huffed and it was rather adorable, which the doctor would never admit to (aloud). He jut thought about it… a lot.

With a sigh the CMO slowly removed his fingers and covered his throbbing cock, Jim whimpering as he watched, the doctor had to remind himself not to be too keen, because from the sounds the captain was making...it was damn hard not to grab him and fuck him senseless...not the first time he thought this either.

Giving himself a mental slap on the wrist he continued to leisurely cover his aching flesh with a lopsided grin while Jim's eyes burnt a hole through his head with this look of lust and anticipation mixed and balanced out with the love and adoration that always resided in his gaze for the doctor.

Bones couldn't help the shiver that raced up his spine, competing with the _ohgodmore_ that was screaming in his head.

It totally matched Jim's expression, eyes dilated and being tripped out on a natural high of endorphins that just threw the planes of his captain's face into relief with a smile.

It wasn't cocky, or even confident, just a smile as Bones began to enter him.

Like he was complete.

Whole.

Yeah, that was the word. Jim felt whole with the doctor encased inside his body as he shuddered from the fullness and wriggled his hips, encouraging Leonard to move.

"_OH_"

Funny, how that one little word said by those full pouty lips, and them making that perfect 'O' shape could make the doctor want to easily let go and lose control.

_Perfect for hookah smoke rings in some seedy club_, Leonard absently thought, but shook his head and refocused on those lips and covering them with his own for open mouthed, kisses.

"Tell me more sunshine." He mumbled inside Jim's mouth, tongue curling around the other, Jim's hands wanting to curl in his thick brunette lockes, eyes locked on the other person.

Kirk's body had flushed and was starting to glisten with a light sheen of sweat. "I-I've wanted this for so long," Jim admitted weakly.

Bones nodded and kissed him again, Jim's toes curling from the skilled tongue. "I know, believe me. I know."

It was Jim's turn to nod he was cut off from speaking as he threw his head to the side and arched into his doctor who once again found his sweet spot.

Panting for air he gave a sidelong glance that made Bones shudder, along with the muscles of Jim's inner channel clenching and unclenching around him.

McCoy moved in and lapped at Jim's neck, swiping over his pulse point, leaving love bites and sucking purplish bruises into soft skin like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

That, and Jim himself. "Keep talkin'," The doctor encouraged as his hips surged forward, rolling them into Jim, the erection pressed between them leaking with the younger male's seed and growing harder from the much desired contact.

The doctor decided the organ couldn't be ignored any longer and grabbed hold, strokes in contrast with his thrusting hips.

"Tell me everything darlin'. I wanna' hear you" He murmured against Jim's lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth and lightly sucking on it before pulling away with a trail of spit between them.

Jim's blue eyes were barely blue, his pupils enlarged so much the ring of blue was barely visible from the adrenaline that surfaced from his hands being tied…with Bones' fucking silver spankies.

The captain groaned and pushed up into the doctor. He let out another moan and surged up, canting his hips and shuddering. "U-untie me" Jim panted before speaking again. "I w-want to touch you." his face heated up and he met Bones lips, sucking at his bottom lip.

"Please?" he begged, his eyes trying to find the hazel pair. "I need to feel you, Leonard." he murmured.

"Jim, what if I don't want to? Tell me why. Give me a good reason." he demanded softly with a thrust making Jim arch into him with a cry.

"I don't like giving up control, being bound, it-it's hot, and sexy and it's your fucking silver spankies, but honestly-" Jim was cut off with a shudder as Bone's fingers traced patterns on his inner thighs.

"'Honestly', what darlin'?" Bones' hazel eyes locked onto Jim and the fingertips of his calloused hand ran down the side of Jim's cheek before caressing it and the blonde leaning into the touch, face flushed and eyes fluttering closed.

The doctor couldn't help but smile at that as Jim sighed breathily and opened his eyes again to look at him as he answered. "I want to hold you." He whispered, voice raw and natural.

They could've been laying in a cornfield back on the planes of Iowa with the way Jim sounded, like he was home.

McCoy groaned, his hips snapping forward and nearly pulling out before surging back in, "Alright." he panted, bringing Jim in for another kiss, his tongue lapping at Jim's own, his hands slowly undoing the knot he made and releasing his willing prisoner.

Jim sighed and wrapped his arm's around the older males back, Bones sat up, cradling Jim to his chest, and instructing Jim to sit cross legged as he rocked against him, legs wrapped securely around Jim's waist.

Kirk's hands wandered down the length of the chief medical officer's body mapping it out to get a better idea, since he'd never done this with McCoy before. He wanted to commit every scar and mole, and birthmark to memory, breathing against his shoulder and kissing across his clavicle as he met Bones' thrusts.

McCoy finally took hold of Jim's aching flesh, hearing him whimper and clamor for more skin to hang on to, pressing his face against the hollow of the brunette's neck.

"Bones, oh Bones" he repeated kissing his way to the doctor's well sculpted lips and taking them with his own.

Bones added a twist to his strokes as Jim's inner walls squeezed around his hard cock that once again hit his prostate, stroking it much like his hands were doing to Jim.

Jim who was shaking with being so close on the edge of release.

"I've got you." Bones whispered, eyes warm as he kissed Jim again, and his pace sped up slightly.

"B-Bones!" Kirk stuttered as his finger's dug into the doctor's shoulders, small lunar crescents indenting his skin.

"Don't hold back, Jim." He murmured his other hand holding Jim's and bringing it to his lips to kiss before wrapping his free arm around the blonde and pulling out before easing back in quite effortlessly in Jim's lap.

The tight coil of heat and energy in Jim's belly burned even brighter as McCoy bit at his neck and kissed his way into Jim's mouth as with a final flick of his skilled hand on Kirk's cock had Jim screaming and pleading in their shared kiss, eyes rolled back and chest heaving to breath as the hot white seed splashed across them and covered Bones hand.

Bones felt Jim;s inner walls tighten around him, but what did him in was the cheeky captain grabbing his hand and sucking his own seed off the doctor's fingers. Bones shuddered out a release moaning Jim's name and biting at his lower lip before pulling the blond down to lay atop his chest on the bed.

After their breathing was back to normal the Blonde's eyes drifted closed, him trying to fight off sleep. Bones got up to grab a warm wet cloth and wipe himself and Jim down before picking up his captain and putting him to bed properly.

Jim's eyes widened and he grabbed the CMO's hand. "dun go." he mumbled, trying to pull Bones close. "I ain't goin' nowhere Jimmy, just relax." he soothed as he slipped into the bed as well, a hand running through Jim's gold-spun spikes.

Jim turned to snuggle into McCoy who easily wrapped his arms around him.

"so does everything check out?" Jim asked, blue eyes closed and smirking against the doctor's chest.

Bones couldn't contain his own smirk as he sighed dramatically. "I might have to do a follow-up on your hygiene later in the evening, but right now I've got enough results to say yes." he chuckled and kissed the top of Jim's head.

"Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about."

"Get some sleep, Jim." he groused playfully as he rubbed the blonde's trim back.

"Sure thing, _doctor_." He pulled himself up for one final kiss before settling back down and doing as he was told.

Doctor's Orders.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll like it. Reviews would be nice on top of the reading ya did. They add fuel to my fiction writing fire. :3


End file.
